


Bury a friend.

by favouriteforgery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, death mention, minor characters matter, proko, prokopensky - Freeform, prokovinsky - Freeform, the dream pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery
Summary: Basically how Proko died.





	Bury a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously completely made up since Maggie never disclosed How proko died, just that K had something to do with it.
> 
> Short but enjoy anyways!
> 
> *IF YOU DONT LIKE PROKO, DON'T READ. It's stated three fucking times this is about Proko.*  
> I legit had a comment saying "no one cares about Proko" if that's the case, why'd you ignore the tags, the summary and the note and continue to read this?

The thing about Proko was that it never took a lot to convince him to do something absolutely insane, especially if your name was Joesph Kavinsky.

 

Kavinsky thought now would be the perfect time to test out his new tires in a quick race and since Lynch was too busy dicking around with, well.. Dick, Proko was K's willing partner. There was a part of town that Kavinsky had never been to but he'd heard good things about the streets there so he was sold without really being told. That's where they would race for tonight and it would be sick because Kavinsky had said it would be and Proko always believed him. Proko had always been a bit of a follower and Kavinsky had always been there to follow, their friendship had been this way since the beginning and neither had a problem with it because any company was good company, really.

Proko and K set out for the streets and they were both sizzling with adrenaline by the time they reached the notorious street. Tire marks were already painted on the asphalt, telling the boys this  _was_ the place for them. Proko glanced at K, waiting for his mark... K just winked and he was gone. Proko had been in enough races to know how to catch up but Kavinsky switched gears just as Proko's front bumper scuffed his back one. The adrenaline spiked in his veins and it felt better than being high on whatever drug either of them could get their hands on. Kavinsky's terrible music blasted through his speakers and Proko's smile stretched wider when Kavinsky shouted in approval of the sharp turns the street was offering.

Proko was so caught up in the music and the sounds of their engines he basically forgot this was a part of town neither of them had raced before. He cut the corner too hard and his tires locked up, his car slid down the street and so many noises filled his ears he didn't have the time to shout or even try to regain control of his car. The car slams into a group of trees just off the shoulder of the road and Proko's face slams into the steering wheel. The airbag hadn't been replaced from a previous accident so he didn't even have that to break the hit. His heart hammers in his chest and his body falls slack against the steering wheel as his nerves relax. He can't scream or even move, he wants to call for k or try to get the hell out of the car before it catches fire but his eyes shut instead.

Kavinsky slams on the breaks at the sight of Proko's car being ripped off the road and he swerves so fast his head slams against his window but he doesn't care. When he gets Proko out of the car, he's limp and lifeless but still so warm and so present. For the first time in a long time, Kavinsky lets a strangled cry leave his mouth as he cradles Proko to his chest. 

 

Maybe his father was right when he said he'd destroy everything he touched.


End file.
